fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Canzanilla
|birth date= |height=5'8" |weight=173 lbs |theme_color=Green and purple |likes= * Synthpop * Caffeine |dislikes= * Quiet places * Tea |status=Alive |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |participated= |execution= |fates= |family= * Unnamed grandparents''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 5 * Unnamed parents''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 7 |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Maya Canzanilla is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. She is the protagonist of the game. She is known as Super High School Level Barista. Gallery :For more images of Maya, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Maya Canzanilla/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Maya is an average-looking high school girl with pale skin and purple eyes. She has long, olive green hair that she wears in a high ponytail that ends at her waist. Her ahoge rests at the base of said ponytail. She wears a bright green pullover hoodie that has two buttons at the collar. Over her hoodie, Maya wears a gray blazer with a dark gray emblem on the left breast, green buttons, and green pockets. She wears a dark gray pleated skirt, knee high white socks, and green sneakers. Personality Maya is a loud, carefree girl who tends to speak whatever is on her mind. Because of her rambunctious nature, some of her more conservative and formal classmates find her difficult to talk to. She is curious by nature, and likes to talk to people, regardless of whether they want to talk to her. Despite being the protagonist, Maya tends to be somewhat slow-witted, and she relies on her classmates in order to do more difficult problem solving. While this may seem detrimental, this naive quality is what allows her to keep moving forward where others give up. She harbors distrust towards men, and prefers the company of other girls. In Chapter 2, she was confirmed to be a lesbian after Leona came out as a lesbian to her, with her saying "Welcome to the club!" Also, in Chapter 3, while talking to Hunter Rosenhall and Kouji Ito about their their ideal date. She said "I would take her..."Twitter: Happy pride month from HDRH2O!!!! #Hyper_Danganronpa_H2O #HDRH2O In Chapter 5, when Hunter and Four Kaiden ask her about her life prior to the Killing Game, it is later revealed that Maya was diagnosed with Attentive Deficit Hyperactive Disorder (ADHD) at a young age. History Killing Game Maya is the protagonist, so her role in the killing game is to be the player's stand-in to the story. This means she participates in Free Time Events, and pushes the trials forward. At the end of Chapter 3's Daily Life, she was stabbed in the back by Tamako Fujiwara. Her body was discovered by Four who, after determining she was still alive, brought her to the nurse’s office where Kokona Tamashiro and Chet Perez were found dead. Four acts as a stand-in protagonist for the remainder of the chapter, and control is returned to Maya when Chapter 4 Begins. Alternate Fates If Four is incorrectly voted as the killer at the fifth trial as opposed to Ash Sivale, all of the remaining survivors are executed. This ending is dubbed the "Bad End". Talent & Abilities Barista Creation and Development Maya is Milkpunches' oldest OC, and has gone through many changes over the years. Milkpunches designed Maya's outfit to appear easy to move around in to show off her energetic personality.HDRH20 Artbook: HDRH20 Complete Edition Originally, Maya was the Ultimate Tea Maker when she was first created, though her talent was later changed after creation.Tumblr: Who is your favourite HDRH20 character? This is referenced in game with her hatred of tea. References Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Game Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category: Killing Game Survivors